Hasta el fin
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Oneshot. Y nosotros, Mello, simplemente somos participantes de un videojuego mal elaborado, que termina. La última vida que tenemos para jugar, y el "game over" que aparece en la pantalla. MXM.


Con un poco de atraso pero...Feliz Año Nuevo!

Espero que este 2011 les sea inolvidable!

Y con esto, les dejo este fic para celebrar un año más que empieza lleno de promesas y buenos deseos.

Otro MXM para no perder la costumbre. Advertidos están.

Como siempre, nada mío.

**Hasta el fin.**

La noche es larga, a pesar de tener únicamente cinco horas. Es tremendamente larga y fría, al colarse el aire helado por la ventana. A la consola portátil se le ha terminado la batería, pero no importa ya. No tengo el cargador, de cualquier manera. Y este que se termina era mi último cigarro; observa la cajetilla...está vacía. Igual que mi interior, cuando no te encuentras a mi lado.

La decisión es sencilla, realmente nunca hubo una. El camino ya está marcado y mañana será el día. Saldré un poco más pronto, para comprar una cajetilla nueva, la última si todo sale bien. Te quejabas del vicio, así que puedes anotártelo como victoria; a cambio perderás tus preciados chocolates, aunque estoy seguro que el sabor se quedará en tu boca. Ya comiste demasiados.

Has hablado con él, te conozco. Tu rostro decidido me lo dice todo al tiempo que cierras la ventana y corres las cortinas raídas. Vamos, ya da igual una pulmonía. O mejor no, que mi corazón podría congelarse entre tus manos. Me miras y luego tomas mi mano, jalándome para ponerme en pie. El suelo puede ser duro y mi trasero agradece su liberación temporal; aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado, ha sido mucho tiempo.

Mello, estoy cansado. Te acuestas a mi lado en la cama que compartimos y me abrazas, por la cintura. Todo parece en cámara lenta y pintado de sepia. Participantes de un videojuego mal elaborado, un sueño que termina. La última vida que tenemos para jugar, y el "game over" que aparece en la pantalla. Los créditos al final, todos los que perdimos pero ayudamos a ganar. L en primera plana, mención especial al antagonista de la historia y luego, justo después de Near, tu y yo. Tu nombre primero, el mío siguiéndote. Como siempre, hasta el fin.

Me imagino las historias que se contarán en un futuro, quizás anécdotas de nuestra niñez, aquellas tristes también. Algunas alegres. Aparecerás sonriente en una que otra, malhumorado en la mayoría. Yo, a tu sombra, pendiente de ti. Me pregunto si harán honor a tus manías, o a las mías.

Me besas, como niño. Una y otra vez, murmurando palabras que ya no llegan a mis oídos. Eres infantil, Mello. Ridículamente infantil e impulsivo. Pero te sigo, como un perro. Te seguiré a donde sea que vayamos, que ya te lo había prometido. Bueno, nunca te lo dije pero lo he pensado infinidad de veces.

Metes la mano en tu bolsillo y sacas un objeto idéntico a aquél que cuelga de tu cuello. Un rosario dices, el arma de Dios. Defensa que colocas cerca de mi pecho, justo a la altura de tu altar personal. Y quiero creer, de verdad que quiero hacerlo. No es temor por mi persona, que eso se ha terminado desde el momento en que te conocí. Quiero creer porque...porque sería agradable despertar así cada mañana: a tu lado.

Me siento vulnerable, cansado; al final el juego ha durado mucho ya y los héroes son siempre los primeros en caer, seguidos de sus fieles compañeros. Mártires voluntarios, bañados en su propia sangre. Líquido vital que escapa con cada nuevo aliento. A veces puedo ponerme un poco pesado y pensar de más. También sueño, ¿sabes? De esa manera te encontré, justo después del accidente.

Justo a tiempo, regresaste a mí. Me llamaste y acudí, obediente; supongo que me has entrenado bien, Mello. Pero fuiste tú quien, inconscientemente, me buscó; yo sólo seguí las pistas. Huellas que has marcado desde antes, para no errar el camino. Huellas innecesarias porque, a pesar de todo, siempre regresamos al punto de partida. No te preocupes, me encargaré de encontrarte también allá, donde terminemos. Fe, dices. Quiero creer también, así que cierro los ojos y escucho un cuento de esos que suelen contarse a los niños pequeños, uno que termina felizmente. Pienso que podríamos terminar así, que sí existe la fe.

Nunca dije nada, pero ahora lo hago. Con los ojos cerrados, la cajetilla vacía en mi bolsillo y el videojuego abandonado en algún lugar. Lo hago, oliendo el aroma a chocolate que escapa de tu boca, entre alientos fríos y sábanas húmedas. Lo hago, percibiendo los latidos violentos de tu corazón sobre mi pecho. Creo que...te amo.

Me amas también, dices. Susurras. A escasas tres horas de terminar el show. Tu mano corre por mi cabello y pronto tu respiración se vuelve ligera, duermes. Sigo con mis ojos cerrados pero no puedo imitarte, velaré tu sueño una vez más. La última, si el plan sale como se planea. No como lo planeas tú, sino como lo he hecho yo mismo. Soy testarudo, a veces más que tú; y no se me dan las despedidas, así que no lo hago. Mejor te sigo, una vez más. Te seguiré, a pesar que has soltado la correa y me pides que me quede aquí.

Libre, dices. Pero no conozco el significado de esa palabra, porque la libertad, para mí, eres tú. Tú y tus manías, y tus complejos, y tu sadismo. Esa sonrisa torcida que combina con tus ojos, con ese caminar violento y ese cabello demasiado suave para ser tuyo. Sería imposible alejarme de ti, por lo que mejor te desobedezco. Perdóname, si te hago sufrir una última vez.

Me pongo en pie, quitando tu mano de mi pecho, y me dirijo al baño. Una ducha de agua fría que corre por mi piel, borrando el último rastro de tus caricias. Llevándose el olor a nicotina de mis dedos. Y las palabras dichas que se han quedado marcadas en mi piel. Quizás ahora no lo entiendas pero todo es mucho más fácil así, que no soportaría arriesgarme a tu ausencia una vez más.

Tú no lo recordarás, pero aquél día en el departamento murmurarse mi nombre entre pesadillas, fuego y heridas. Me llamaste, en susurros entrecortados. Entonces supe que eras realmente humano, y me rompí. En mil pedazos, Mello. Te odié, por ser tan impulsivo y tan indiferente. Y te amé, conscientemente, al entender que te perdía. Ahora, todo parece endemoniadamente fácil. Tanto que me da miedo, que no puedo respirar y el agua ahoga mis pulmones.

Salgo, para encontrarme con tu mirada sobre mí. Tus manos me apresan y la toalla cae al piso; no piensas, al menos no en nosotros, supongo. La historia llega al fin y mi personaje ha firmado la sentencia. Pero tus besos me hacen dudar y quiero creer, hazme creer. Por favor. Bésame.

Las gotas siguen el recorrido de mi cuerpo, bajan desde el cabello hasta el mentón y siguen por el cuello. Igual que tus manos. Si todo sale quiero, será la última. Diablos, necesito un cigarrillo. Así que recurro a mi otra adicción y al momento estoy succionando tus labios. Hondo, hasta quedarnos sin aire. Hasta que ya no puedes más y me separas, de una manera un tanto brusca. Y sólo un par de horas en el reloj.

El sol empieza a salir, la temperatura desciende un poco más y los tonos rojizos cubren el cielo. Los últimos instantes de paz antes de la tormenta. Un poco más de tu aroma en cada poro de mi piel. El chocolate que se derrite entre nosotros y la batería que se termina para prometer un sueño largo.

Pasé primero a satisfacer mis necesidades elementales. No puedo evitarlo, mi cuerpo pide nicotina. Mi alma te pide a ti. Bocanadas. Las últimas, mientras detengo el carro. Las últimas, pensando en ti. El corazón que se me acelera y el pensamiento que viaja a un lugar que desconozco. Tengo sueño, Mello. Y estoy cansado. Demasiado, así que cierro los ojos y me preparo para caer. Abrir los brazos y caer. ¿Te lo he dicho ya? Te amo. Cierro los ojos y me dispongo a dormir. ¿Seguirás a mi lado al despertar?

**o.O.o.O.o**

Gracias por leer! =)

Para variar, lo típico. Cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia, etc., etc., dejen un review.

**Saludos y Feliz 2011.**


End file.
